


Unexpected

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Counter Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, the dinner was sadly forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier comes home to Geralt in nothing but boxers and a crop top. Counter sex ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	Unexpected

Geralt groaned. The cabinet squeaked where his back consistently hit it, and it would have been distracting if he weren’t preoccupied with more important matters. The snap of Jaskier’s hips made his body jolt. He made a noise deep in his throat, something between a whine and a growl, and wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s shoulders for support. 

At this angle Jaskier slipped in deeper, his cock hitting all the right places.   
Geralt had almost been finished with dinner when Jaskier got home from work, his smile bright from his good day. Seeing Geralt in nothing but his boxers and one of Jaskier’s crop tops stretched around his strong pecs made Jaskier’s pants tighten uncomfortably. And Geralt, the bastard, knew exactly what he was doing. He had smirked, said “later”, and put the food on the table. Later came much sooner than planned; Jaskier caught his hips on the way back into the kitchen and pushed him against the counter. He rubbed their erections together, felt the way Geralt’s muscles tensed and released under his touch. 

And now they’re here, Geralt raking his nails down Jaskier’s back, excited to see the deep red marks later tonight. Jaskier held Geralt’s legs open, the man’s ass firmly planted on the countertop, as he thrust into him. 

“F-fuck Jaskier, I _can’t_ -”

Jaskier wrapped his hand around Geralt, pumping him to the rhythm of his hips. “I know, I’ve got you. Be a good boy and come on my cock, darling.”

Geralt threw his head back, cried out, and came between their bodies. Jaskier moaned as Geralt’s hole tightened around his cock, shoved his face in the man’s neck, smelled that spicy scent that was distinctly Geralt. His body shook and he dropped Geralt’s legs a little as he surged forward and came inside him.

“Oh my god,” Geralt whined as Jaskier pulled out slowly, his breathing labored. “That was unexpected.”

“ _Shit_ , the counter,” Jaskier groaned.

“We own bleach.”


End file.
